A Boyfriend of Mine
by zxully
Summary: A sequel to A Friend of Mine. Boys meet and explain some things to each other. Chyan, slash. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a sequel to my "Friend of Mine". I hope you'll enjoy it. A bit of Chyan fluffiness coming here. Sorry you had to wait for it for such a long time.

I don't own the boys.

**Warnings**: A bit of slash. And very poor English. Sorry. I'm not a native speaker, but I try to improve my English. Forgive me.

Feedback is very, very welcome.

---

_A Boyfriend of Mine_

---

Ryan sighed and decided it was a really bad idea.

Both ideas. Both the idea of giving Chad that stupid T-shirt, and going shopping alone. When he wasn't feeling well, he and Sharpay would usually do something together. Shopping was one of the options; manicure and trying-on various clothes were the others.

But honestly, Ryan didn't feel like doing any of this things. He wasn't in the mood of Sharpay's company at all actually. She could be very irritating and tiring if she wanted to be helpful.

Sure, she loved him. But pushing him around and ignoring his feelings weren't the best ways of cheering Ryan up, but definitely it was the only way for Sharpay to show that she cared.

Right now, Ryan was just totally fine with just the knowledge about her love. It wasn't Sharpay's thing to be carrying and worried. He didn't like to make his sister suffer.

Not mentioning the fact that he also would be suffering.

Anyway, back to the point. Where was he? Ah yes, Chad's T-shirt. Right. The greatest misunderstanding ever.

He felt himself shudder and there was a tear forming in the corner of his eye. Yeah, probably Chad would like it better if it was Bolton in love with him. He took a deep breath to hold back his tears. It was such a humiliation, and Evanses hated being humiliated. He hoped he would have enough guts to tell Danforth that it was a t-shirt from him. But he honestly was too scared of rejection.

So, okay, what was he doing here, then? He actually thought about maybe buying something for Chad. Something more suitable than his first gift. Something that would make him brave enough to confess his feelings for the black boy. Something that would make the mentioned black boy fall for him.

Like that would ever happen, he thought bitterly.

He looked around the shop windows, not really sure what to buy. His evil plan of confessing his feelings ended with the T-shirt failure. He didn't have any more ideas. Fortunately, probably.

Come to think of it, Sharpay was probably right – Danforth was too thick to realize which friend has fallen for him. Actually, Ryan always thought he was quite obvious with his feelings. He's been enjoying speaking to Chad more than necessary and often fell silent just watching him, making Chad confused and a bit freaked out.

And he was also pretty sure that Chad's older brother noticed his weird behaviour around Chad.

Ryan immediately blushed at the memory of the older boy. Chad's brother, Ryan remember him to be Jared, was ridiculously handsome and cute. Sometimes much cuter than Chad, actually, but Ryan refused to think that.

Speaking of Chad, he really should look for something for the youngest Danforth son.

"Ry!", he heard suddenly and turned around.

Speaking of Chad...

"Ry! Hi there!", Chad ran to him, breathing heavily.

"Chad," Ryan winced at how his voice trembled. "Nice to see you here," he lied, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, just wandering," Chad smiled slyly. Ryan blinked twice, utterly confused. Chad wandering around a shopping mall without being made to? Chad Danforth?

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend?", he demanded putting on a frightened face. For a second a look of confusion passed Chad's features before he realized Ryan's behaviour has been an act.

"Dude, I still mix it up, whether you're acting and whether you're not!", he laughed, punching Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan raised his brows, still waiting for the answer. "Ow, don't give me that look, Evans!", Chad smiled affectionately, "I'm looking for a gift for Taylor," he explained.

At this one moment, Ryan regretted wanting to know. He regretted going to the mall in the first place, meeting Chad here, then he regretted loving him and living in general.

A gift for Taylor.

Sure. Taylor.

Ryan kicked himself mentally and prayed for ground to open up this very moment and swallow him and his stupidity. He forgot about Taylor.

Well, it's not that he was the only one to do it. Chad systematically forgot about their dates; basketball or Ryan being more important almost every time. Besides, Taylor and Danforth never actually kissed, barely hugged and Ryan has seen then holding hands maybe twice since the last year's winter musical. They never did anything the couples should do. They mostly talked – or a betted word would be: quarrelled – offended each other sympathetically or just hang out with the group of friends.

Probably it was too less for Chad and he wanted their relationship move onto the next level. Maybe he wanted her to be his "girlfriend", in every meaning of this word.

Whatever Danforth's reason was, the situation itself broke Ryan's heart. He never asked about Taylor before, not wanting to seem nosy, and Chad never mentioned her unless it was about the date he forgot to attend. They never talked about her. Like she didn't matter at all when they were together.

If he thought about it earlier, it could be a reason for him to be hopeful. But now, as he thought this over, he was kinda glad he forgot about Taylor McKessie.

He forgot Chad Danforth was taken by the smartest girl in school. As surreal as it sounded, it seemed true.

"What's the occasion?", he asked, following Chad down the mall. His voice was high-pitched, but he couldn't help it. Chad didn't notice, luckily. Or maybe unfortunately. Because if he did, maybe he would just leave Ryan alone.

"Oh god, have you seen this t-shirt, oh my!", Chad yelled excitedly, running into the shop they were just passing by. He marvelled at a black T-shirt with white letters saying "WASTED YOUTH". It was a pretty simple, cotton one, but Ryan knew how obsessed Chad was about these silly T-shirts. One of the reasons he decided to confess his feelings the way he did.

Ryan sighed and followed Danforth inside the shop. He decided he'll find out about Chad and Taylor's occasion later. He just needed to know. He knew it was stupid because he would probably be even more hurt, but he just had to know.

"God, it's expensive," he heard Chad sigh with irritation. "Maybe if I don't spend that much money on a gift for Taylor, I'll consider buying it," he smiled and headed out of the shop. Ryan quickly memorized the name of the shop and the prize and quietly decided it can be a possible gift for Chad.

Another T-shirt, right. Ryan laughed mentally. Maybe then Danforth will know the gay T-shirt was from him.

And then Danforth would be disgusted, disgruntled, disappointed, sad and would become homophobic and hate him for the rest of his life and Ryan would lose the only friend he's ever had. Of course, not mentioning the fact that his heart will be painfully and terribly broken. He would also lose the faith in himself and self-esteem he worked so hard on having, and would probably never be able to love anyone anymore and would be lonely till the end of his days.

Good Chad didn't know about the great pressure that Ryan unintentionally threw upon him. If he did, he would surely freak out right here and now.

Ryan wiped his eyes nervously and in an attempt to forget about the sad things, he headed into the shop he always loved.

Shopping always cleared his mind after all, right? And was supposed to cheer him up, too.

Trying-on clothes, hats and scarves almost immediately brightened up his mood. He bought a new tie, some shirts and uncountable amount of hats. He was so absorbed in the shopping that he didn't even notice a sudden sad look on Chad's face when Ryan paid the enormous bill. Danforth kept a bit aloof and seemed ashamed about not being able to even buy that stupid T-shirt he liked so much earlier.

So, when Ryan and Chad left the shop, both of them carrying the bags with Ryan's new clothes, it took Danforth some time to actually move his gaze off the floor. He seemed so bitter and unsure and Ryan cursed himself mentally for acting so stupidly. Chad always hated the fact of not being exactly rich and always felt intimidated by the attitude rich people had.

He cheered up only when they were watching on-sale T-shirts again. Surprisingly, it was Ryan's turn to be interested in one of them.

"Then buy it," Chad said encouragingly, but still shyly.

"Sharpay would kill me if I bought a T-shirt like this one," Ryan answered sighing with shame, his fingers rubbing the material of the T-shirt gently. "Though it's really cool, you know. I think I start getting what you see in the T-shirts," he laughed.

The T-shirt was creamy-white with bright pink letters that screamed, "I love PINK." Chad laughed.

"I think it's the only T-shirt I'd imagine you wearing," he teased.

"Oh, come on, the reverse colours would be great, too. Or if the background was dark it would look fabulous on me," Ryan answered in an "I-know-fashion"-way. Chad just punched his shoulder affectionately and wrapped one arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"You're great, Evans, you realize that?", he said, for a second losing his composure and nuzzling his head to Ryan's arm a bit. And Ryan was definitely in heaven, smelling Danforth's hair and having his body so close to himself. Only after a couple of seconds of closeness, Chad realized what was he doing and reluctantly pulled away from Ryan's arm. He cleared his throat nervously and looked at the floor.

--- TBC.

Another – last – chapter coming soon – as soon as I have the time to type it on my computer. It's in my notebook, and was written as an attempt at not falling asleep during my lectures. It's gonna be shorter than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, a second chapter!

I'm so sorry it took me so much time but uni got crazy, I got crazy too and totally forgot about HSM. And then, bam, HSM3 and I'm in again.

I hope you'll enjoy it. **Feedback** is always welcome. **Disclaimer** as usual. **Warning:** fluff, slash. **Don't like don't read. **

---

_A Boyfriend of Mine: Chapter 2_

---

After many kilometres made and even more money spent in the shopping mall, the two boys found a nice and cosy café and seated themselves in the far end of it, ordering coffee and just resting. One look at Ryan made Chad decide that the whole shopping was really worth it. He looked happy and calm, focused on his coffee.

Chad sighed contently. He luckily found a great gift for Taylor – a new school bag and a matching umbrella – both black with white question marks. Something perfect and very suitable for Taylor and her nature.

"So, what's the occasion?" Ryan asked again, nodding his head in the direction of the gift for Taylor.

"You know, I just totally felt like buying myself a piece of cake," Chad rushed from the table, taking his bag with him. "But firstly, I gotta do one thing, can you wait here?" he flashed him a suave smile and not waiting for an answer, ran from the café.

So, Ryan sat there alone, feeling stupid and pitiful. He hated feeling sorry for himself but couldn't help it. Chad wouldn't tell him why he bought a gift for Taylor and Ryan felt like he wasn't worth knowing. Worth the trust. Like he wasn't good enough.

And Ryan was in a state when he thought for a second that Chad wouldn't be coming back. One look at the bag and the umbrella for Taylor ad he knew it wasn't true. Chad'd be back, even if only for the gifts.

He then felt a soft tap on the shoulder and turned around. There was Chad, smiling broadly yet hesitantly. He held two small plates with pieces of cake and there was a plastic bag hanging around his wrist. He put the plates on the table and handed the bag to Ryan.

"It's for you," he muttered shyly eyeing Ryan. "Now Sharpay can't kill you for buying it," he said. "Because you didn't buy it, it was a gift," he exclaimed cheerfully.

Ryan suspiciously pulled the gift out of the bag and smiled happily. It was that T-shirt he liked so much before. Chad was definitely the sweetest person ever to buy it for him.

He looked at him to give him a thankful smile but his voice and his breath got caught in his throat.

Because Chad was wearing the infamous T-shirt screaming 'My friend has a gay crush on me' Ryan got him. Ryan wondered why didn't he notice that earlier but realized that Chad had a buttoned-up shirt on the T-shirt. Now the buttons were down and the sign on the T-shirt was visible.

He quickly moved his eyes away from Chad so the black boy wouldn't think he was staring and eyed the T-shirt in his hands instead.

"I like pink," he read, still smiling. How true.

"And I like you," came Chad's soft whisper, "back," he added after a moment. "And, by the way, thank you for this T-shirt, it's totally awesome," he pointed to his chest. Ryan couldn't help but be amused by Chad's deep blush.

Ryan never thought a blushing Chad would be so cute. The admiration didn't stop him from asking the question he wanted to know the answer for the whole day.

"But… why a gift for - for Taylor?" he stammered, sounding more hurt and pathetic than he wanted. Not that he wanted to sound hurt at all, but, surprising as it is, he was. And he couldn't help it. He just needed to know. Especially now.

"We're breaking up," Chad admitted and Ryan's head shot up. He sent Chad a confused glance. "We've actually broken up already," he laughed a bit nervously. "It's also her birthday coming soon. I know it sounds weird – the birthday and the break-up combined – but it isn't actually, not between us. Anyway, the gift is mostly for giving me a chance and being very understanding when I told her I'm gay," he sat down, his voice lower. "She's really good friend, you know. I'd be head over heels with her if I didn't feel… well, this way… for you," he finished lamely, staring at his coffee and pushing his piece of cake around.

Ryan just stared at him, open-mouthed. He couldn't believe what was happening now. Was it really Chad confessing his feelings for him? Was it really… Chad liking him back? Ryan was flabbergasted, confused and indescribably happy. This could turn out to be the best day of his life. Of course, if he opened his mouth first.

"Evans…?" Chad said quietly. "You know I just sorta came out to you and told you I like you too," he said, sad from the lack of reaction from the other boy, "Well, of course… of course if you still… um… if you still like **me**, that is," his voice dropped with every word. He just fell silent after that, his gaze still focused on his coffee.

"I… I still like you," Ryan finally managed to say and added lowly, "You don't even know how much," he curved his lips into a smile when Chad lifted his head to look at him hopefully. "But if you **knew** the T-shirt was from me, why didn't you tell me so at the time you got it? Why did you ask me about Troy…?" he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer but he knew the doubt wouldn't let him sleep.

"Because I realized it when I got back home!" Chad exclaimed with frustration. "I know, I'm so dense," he slapped his forehead. "But that's why I'm here today… to let you know that I feel the same way," he smiled the famous Danforth smile and despite sitting Ryan felt his knees go weak. "Actually, I knew you'd be here today, that's why we _accidentally_ bumped into each other."

Ryan looked at him disbelievingly. So, Chad knew he'd be here? He came to the mall on purpose? For him?

"How?"

"I called you and your mom told me where to find you."

They both fell silent but the silence was very comfortable and nice. They ate and drank in silence, stealing small glances at each other from time to time.

"So, you like the T-shirt?" Ryan asked shyly, pointing at Chad's chest with his spoon.

Chad just nodded enthusiastically. "Do you like yours?"

Ryan smiled maniacally and nodded too. He was still so shocked but so happy at the same time.

He didn't realize Chad was leaning over until he felt soft, full lips pressing to his mouth. He gasped unconsciously and melted into the kiss, enjoying it more than any kiss he's ever experienced. None of them deepened it thought, both too shy to do it.

When Chad sat back in his chair, they were both blushing furiously and avoiding each other's eyes.

"Maybe I won't need that 'WASTED YOUTH' tee after all," Chad said, his face flushed.

Ryan smiled and from one of many bags took out the exact T-shirt Chad wanted so badly earlier that day.

"So you want me to give it back?" he asked innocently but couldn't hide amusement from his eyes and waited for Chad's reaction.

To his utter surprise, Chad threw himself on Ryan, crushing his lips on the other boy's, taking away his breath and last bits of conscience. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, stealing a soft moan from Ryan.

While they kissed, Chad moved his hands to Ryan's and snatched the T-shirt from his fingers.

When he sat back, Ryan looked at him lovingly. Danforth was certainly an amazing kisser. He didn't mind at all the T-shirt was a reason he kissed him like that. Any excuse would be good actually.

Chad put the new T-shirt to his chest in a way of trying it on.

"You know you didn't have to. And I mean both of them."

"You neither," Ryan fingered the bright material of the T-shirt that was still in his lap. He admired it silently.

"It suits you. You like pink. So it's true."

"And though you're nowhere near wasting your youth, your friend definitely has a truly gay crush on you. That's also very true."

"Should I get you the same one, then?" Chad laughed, stuffing the new T-shirt in his bag. "Because your friend sure as hell has a gay crush on you, too."

"Would be nice," Ryan admitted and blushed. "But how about, boyfriend?" he suggested shyly, both of them knowing he didn't just mean the T-shirt.

"With pleasure," Chad blushed too and cleared his throat, pretending to look totally stable. "I will make such T-shirt then," he smiled and rubbed Ryan's thigh with his fingers.

"Looking forward to it then."

--- _The End. _


End file.
